1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to picture frames, and more particularly, to clamps for securing a stretched canvas frame into a picture frame for framing the stretched canvas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the general field of art, pictures are painted on stretched canvas secured to a stretcher, which simply comprises a frame on which the canvas is stretched and to which the canvas is secured. When the artist completes the picture on the stretched canvas, and after the paint has dried sufficiently, the picture and the stretched canvas and its stretcher frame, is secured to a picture frame. In the prior art, the most common way of securing the two frames together is simply by nailing the canvas frame to the picture frame. This is usually done by driving a nail at an angle into the picture frame, with the nail disposed on or against the canvas frame. Usually four nails are used to hold the canvas frame into the picture frame, namely one nail on each of the four sides of the picture. If the canvas frame is oval or round, rather than square or rectangular, the four nails may be located as desired. Under some circumstances, perhaps only three nails may be necessary. Under other circumstances, more than four nails may be required.
There are obvious problems with using nails, such as the possibility of splitting the picture frame, tearing the canvas frame, scratching the wall against which the picture is hung, etc. The problems, which perhaps seem relatively small and insignificant, are yet relatively significant in terms of the potential damage and inconvenience which results from the use of the nails. The apparatus of the present invention, which utilizes a wire clamp, avoids the problems of the prior art and allows a stretched canvas frame to be secured conveniently and easily into a picture frame.
Another problem with the prior art is that often times the stretched canvas does not fit exactly into the picture frame, and the stretched canvas accordingly must be carefully positioned within the picture frame. It is often difficult to position a stretched canvas frame properly within a picture frame by use of the nails. The problem with the nails becomes more acute when the difference between the sizes of the two frames increases. For example, it may be necessary to move the stretched canvas frame in a particular manner or in a particular location with respect to the picture frame, which does not provide the greatest thickness of the picture frame available to a nail. When a nail is thus driven into the picture frame, the likelihood of damage, due to the splitting of the picture frame, is greatly enhanced. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes that problem by the inherent nature of the clamp which is adapted for virtually any size stretched canvas frames and picture frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 481,117 discloses a clip apparatus for securing a canvas stretcher frame to a decorative picture frame. The clip apparatus is unitary and it includes a screw portion which screws into the wooden or decorative frame, and a spring portion is connected directly to the screw portion, which biases downwardly against the stretcher frame in a direction substantially parallel to the threaded member. The biasing action is accordingly disposed in a single direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,470 discloses another type of apparatus for securing a stretcher frame to a decorative frame. The fastening apparatus is adapted to extend from one side, namely inside, of a stretcher frame, over the stretcher frame, around portions of three sides of the stretcher frame, and terminate against the inside of the decorativve frame. The fastening apparatus includes two points, one at each end, which are adapted to penetrate into the respective frames. The fastening apparatus is of a generally wide U-shaped configuration, with one of the arms of the U extending higher than the other arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,110 discloses another spring type clip for securing a canvas stretcher frame to a decorative frame. The element is a curved element with a pair of prongs at one end which are adapted to extend into the wooden decorative frame for holding purposes. The curved body portion is resilient and, with its spring force, holds the stretcher frame or picture in the decorative frame. The apparatus of the '110 patent is specifically designed for holding pictures into picture frames with a hook portion, which is disposed between the prongs, adapted to engage the backing of the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,311 discloses a clamp for holding a stretcher frame into a decorative wooden frame. The apparatus includes a screw element and an elongated and resilient arm which extends over the stretcher frame. The screw is used to bias the arm against the stretcher frame.
It will be noted that all of the patents of the prior art are designed to provide a bias in a single direction for holding a stretcher frame into a decorative frame. However, such bias does not hold a canvas stretcher frame with respect to a picture frame when a bias is needed in two directions, as when the stretcher frame is not substantially the same dimensions as the appropriate or mating portion of the decorative picture frame. The apparatus of the present invention provides a bias in two directions between the canvas stretcher frame and the picture frame to allow for mismatched fits, including different sizes and out-of-square stretcher and/or picture frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,413, granted June 7, 1977, discloses a type of clip for securing a stretched canvas frame into a picture frame. The clip is of one-piece construction, and is not adaptable to stretch canvas frames of various sizes.